With the increase of the size of the display panels of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, etc., how to reduce power consumption of the display panels has become a focus of attention. Especially when the definition of the display is increased, the amount of display data needs to be transmitted is correspondingly increased. Thus, the power consumption for display data transmission is also increased. The disclosed methods and apparatus are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems.